The vast majority of polymeric materials are based on the extraction and processing of fossil fuels, a limited resource, potentially resulting in accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment. Recently, the USDA proposed that all toners/ink have a bio-derived (or sustainable) content of at least 20%. Bio-derived resins are being developed but integration of such reagents into toner and ink remains to be resolved. (The terms, “bio-derived resin,” “bio-based resin,” and “sustainable resin,” are used interchangeably and are meant to indicate that the resin or polyester resin is derived from or is obtained from materials or reagents that are obtained through natural sources, in contrast to materials or monomers obtained from petrochemicals or petroleum-based sources.)
A bio-derived resin that can be used in toner made by a one-pot process that reduces complexity, materials and process time is described.